The Other Side Of The Door
by Kyra5972
Summary: She says 'leave' but all she wants is him.


**Title:** The Other Side of the Door

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. Song is 'The Other Side of the Door' by Taylor Swift.

**Summary:** She says 'leave' but all she really wants is him.

**Pairings:** Ricky/Amy

**Spoilers:** None, really. Mention of the whole custody thing, but nothing specific.

**Warnings:** None.

**A/N:** Double post this week! I was kinda iffy on Play Dough's Cave? since it was written for class, so I figured I'd go ahead and post another fic this week. :-) I've had this in my head for a little while and finally got around to writing it. Hope you all like it.

**A/N2:** Also, I decided to go ahead and set up a twitter account, which you can find at twitter(dot)com/Kyra5972 . Follow me? Please? Aside from making me all popular-like, it will also mean that you'll be more informed on what I'm working on and why I've suddenly disappeared yet again, lol. Bonus points to anyone who can figure out the significance of the numbers in my username. :-)

**A/N3:** Finally, thanks to those who nominated me for Crossing Over Awards over on Twisting the Hellmouth! I was nominated for three awards this year and I'm super excited about it. The Interference Series was nominated for Best Crossover Series, Tears was nominated for Best Television Crossover, and So Much For 'Normal'… was nominated for Best Twilight Crossover. Thanks again to those who nominated me!

* * *

Amy stormed into her room, slamming her door so hard it bounced right back open instead of latching. Throwing herself on her bed, she grabbed a pillow and pulled it over her face before screaming into it as loudly as she could.

"Problems?"

Pulling the pillow from her face, Amy turned her face to see Ashley standing in her open doorway.

"He's just so frustrating!" Amy exploded. "I don't _want_ to fight with him, but he's just so…so…UGHHH!" She pulled the pillow back over her face and screamed into again.

Ashley tilted her head and stared at her sister as she heard muffled words being spoken into the pillow. "I'm sorry, you're gonna have to repeat that. Without the pillow this time," she stated.

"Why does he have to be so frustrating?" Amy repeated after she moved the pillow once more.

"Maybe because you actually like him, but you're just too stubborn to admit it and so all that unresolved sexual tension has to go somewhere?" Ashley suggested seriously.

Amy just glared at her sister. "That is _not_ it!"

"You sure? 'Cause that's sure what it looks like from here," Ashley replied.

"I do _not_ like him!" Amy exclaimed. "He's trying to take my son from me!"

"And you're trying to keep his son from him," Ashley retorted.

"That's not the point, Ashley!"

"Yes, it is. It's the main reason you're fighting right now. I don't see why you can't just share John. Ricky has just as much right to John as you do, Amy. He's not going to take John away from you, he just wants a couple days a week with his son," Ashley said, trying to make her sister see reason. "Just…think about it, okay. And while you're at it, try admitting to yourself that you like him."

And with that, Ashley turned and left the room.

Amy glared at the door for a few more seconds before pulling the pillow back over her face and screaming once more.

* * *

Amy once again stormed into her room after yet another fight with Ricky over the custody issue. This time when she slammed her door, it latched and stayed shut. Not in the mood for meddling from her family, she flipped the lock on the door before turning on stereo and pressing play, uncaring of what CD was actually in, and turning the music up so she could easily ignore the sounds of knocking on her door.

Almost an hour later, she had finally calmed down enough to realize that she had turned on her Taylor Swift CD and as a new song started, the lyrics caught her attention. As the chorus played through, she groaned and flopped back on her bed and pulled the pillow over her face and letting out a short shriek.

"Great, even friggin' Taylor Swift is against me," she muttered as she pulled the pillow away and reluctantly reached for her stereo remote and restarted the song. Listening to the song all the way through, she groaned once more and glared at her door as she set the song to repeat. "Stupid Ashley," she muttered darkly.

As her phone rang on her bedside table, Amy glanced at the caller ID before ignoring the call. Seconds later she felt the urge to bang her head against the wall as the song restarted and she realized that not only did she relate to the song, but she was freakin' living it!

Pulling her pillow over her face yet again, Amy screamed out her frustration.

* * *

Ashley glanced down as Amy put a CD case down on the counter before turning to grab some breakfast. Groaning lightly as she saw the CD, she looked at her sister, "We're not listening to that in the car, are we?"

"Yes, we are. Do you have a problem with that?" Amy replied.

"You've had that song on repeat all weekend!" Ashley exclaimed. "There's only so many times I can hear about how you say you want him to leave but really want him to chase after you and all you really want is him before I feel the urge to kill myself! Or you, whichever turns out to be easier when the urge strikes."

"You're the one that wanted me to admit that I like him," Amy pointed out.

"To HIM!" Ashley exclaimed. "Not by obsessively repeating a song!"

"Whatever. Let's go or we're going to be late," Amy said, brushing Ashley off as she picked up her bag, the CD, and John before heading for the car.

* * *

"God! Just leave me alone!" Amy yelled before turning and walking away from Ricky and yet another fight about custody over John. Slipping her headphones in and pressing play on her iPod, Amy started humming along with Taylor Swift and ignored Ricky yelling after her. She may have admitted it to herself, Ashley and Taylor, but she wasn't ready to admit to Ricky that she liked him just yet.

And that's how things continued for the next few weeks, Amy walking out on fights with Ricky, humming along to Taylor Swift, ignoring Ricky's phone calls, and making him wonder just what in the hell that song Amy kept humming every time she was around him was because he couldn't get the damn thing out of his head now. Every now and then she would actually sing along under her breath, but it was never loud enough for Ricky to actually catch any of the words.

* * *

"Hey."

Ricky looked up in surprise at Ashley's voice. "Hey," he replied. "What's up?"

"Can you give me a ride home?" Ashley asked. "Amy has some sort of thing or something. I don't know, I stopped listening after she said I needed to find another ride home." She shrugged.

"Sure. You ready, or…?" Ricky let the question trail off and Ashley lifted her backpack for him to see.

"I'm ready."

They walked out to Ricky's car in silence. As Ricky started the car, Ashley dug around in her backpack for a moment before pulling out a CD, one that Amy was going to be pissed when she realized it was missing from her car, and held it up.

"Do you mind if we listen to this?" she asked.

Ricky looked over curiously and gave Ashley an odd look when he saw which CD she was holding. "Taylor Swift?" he asked. "You don't really strike me as a Taylor Swift type. Maybe more…I don't know, Avril Lavigne or something."

Ashley just shrugged in response. "So can we?"

"Sure, go ahead, I guess," Ricky replied.

Ashley put the CD in before skipping through most of the tracks and turning to look out the window, ignoring Ricky.

Ricky's head snapped around as he recognized the tune of the song Amy had been humming and singing for the past few weeks, the one that was stuck in his head and really starting to annoy the hell out of him.

"Ashley?"

Ashley shook her head, continuing to stare out the window. "Just listen."

The ride from the school to the Juergens house wasn't a long one and by the time the CD had been put in, there had really only been enough time for the one song. So as they pulled into the driveway, the last notes of the song faded away.

Ashley reached over and ejected the CD, putting it back in her backpack and getting out of the car before Ricky had a chance to say anything. She took a couple steps toward the front door before pausing and turning back, leaning down and looking at Ricky through the open car window.

"Please don't be as stubborn as Amy. Because if I have to listen to her listening to that song on repeat for much longer, I'm gonna commit sister-cide," she stated seriously before turning and heading into the house, leaving Ricky sitting in his car, the lyrics of the song running through his head on repeat.

* * *

Amy was laying on her bed, once again listening to the sound of the rain outside and Taylor Swift on repeat. She had screamed at Ashley for stealing the CD as soon as she had gotten home that night. She had finally agreed to turn it down to a more tolerable level, though, after Ashley had threatened to break the CD into so many pieces it could be classified as dust. As the song went into the chorus, she started singing along softly.

"_I said leave but all I really_-" she cut off as she heard a soft '_clink_.' Looking around curiously, she turned the music down some more and frowned as the sound came again. After a few more times, she realized the sound was coming from her window. Walking over to the window she pulled the curtains away and flinched back as there was another '_clink_' directly in front of her. Looking out, she could see a shadow on the lawn under her window out in the rain. Squinting down, she finally realized it was Ricky standing down there.

"What the hell does he want now?" Amy growled to herself as she glared out the window.

A few seconds later there was a muffled yell and her glare shifted to one of confusion for a moment before returning to the glare as there was another muffled yell.

"Are you going to open the window?"

Amy jumped and spun around to see Ashley standing in her doorway.

"No," she replied simply. "I don't want to talk to him. Besides, it's raining. And why is he outside yelling in the rain anyway?"

Ashley just rolled her eyes at her sister and crossed the room to throw open the window.

"-YOU!"

The end of Ricky's screaming came through the window clearly, along with the rain, and Amy huffed in frustration before leaning out the window and glaring down at Ricky.

"What do you want?" she yelled.

Ricky's reply shocked her to the core, making her jaw drop.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" he screamed yet again.

Amy stared down at Ricky in shock. Ricky Underwood was standing outside her window…in the rain…throwing pebbles…screaming that he was in love with her. Amy looked slowly from Ricky to her stereo that was still playing the song on repeat, to Ashley, then back to Ricky who was once again screaming he was in love with her. Boy, was _this_ gonna piss Adrian off… She knew it was really the inappropriate reaction, but it was honestly all she could think in her shock.

"What is all that noise?"

Amy and Ashley turned to see their parents standing in the doorway and Amy opened her mouth to reply but was cut off as Ricky's voice came through the window loud and clear once more.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

"Apparently he's in love with me…" Amy replied dazedly as she pointed vaguely towards the window.

"Are you going to say anything back or just leave the poor guy standing out there screaming in the rain all night?" Ashley asked.

Amy blinked rapidly for a second as she tried to gather her thoughts. "I'm just gonna…yeah."

And with that she left the room, heading downstairs to the front door, leaving behind silence that was only broken by the quiet sounds of Taylor Swift drifting from her stereo.

"…_I said leave, but all I really want is you_

_To stand outside my window throwing pebbles_

_Screaming "I'm in love with you"_

_Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more_

_And don't you leave, 'cause I know all I need_

_Is on the other side of the door…_"

_

* * *

_

__

In the heat of the fight, I walked away

_Ignoring words that you were saying_

_Trying to make me stay_

_I said this time I've had enough_

_And you've called a hundred times_

_But I'm not picking up_

'_Cause I'm so mad, I might tell you that it's over_

_But if you look a little closer_

_I said leave, but all I really want is you_

_To stand outside my window throwing pebbles_

_Screaming "I'm in love with you"_

_Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more_

_And don't you leave, 'cause I know all I need_

_Is on the other side of the door_

_Me and my stupid pride are sitting here alone_

_Going through the photographs, staring at the phone_

_I keep going back over things we both said_

_And I remember the slamming door_

_And all the things that I misread_

_So babe if you know everything, tell me why you couldn't see_

_That when I left I wanted you to chase after me, yeah_

_I said leave, but all I really want is you_

_To stand outside my window throwing pebbles_

_Screaming "I'm in love with you"_

_Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more_

_And don't you leave, 'cause I know all I need_

_Is on the other side of the door_

_And I scream out the window_

_I can't even look at you, I don't need you_

_But I do, I do, I do_

_I say there's nothing you can say_

_To make this right again_

_I mean it_

_I mean it_

_What I mean is_

_I said leave, but baby all I want is you_

_To stand outside my window throwing pebbles_

_Screaming "I'm in love with you"_

_Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more_

_And don't you leave, 'cause I know all I need_

_Is on the other side of the door_

_With your face and your beautiful eyes_

_And the conversation with the little white lies_

_And the faded picture of a beautiful night_

_You carried me from your car up the stairs_

_And I broke down crying, was she worth this mess?_

_After everything and that little black dress_

_After everything I must confess_

_I need you_

**

* * *

**

What do you think? I heard the chorus to the song one day while I was brainstorming for another fic and it just screamed Ricky/Amy to me! I hope you all liked it! Review, please? And follow me on twitter? And a big thanks to the wonderful, wonderful people who nominated me for Crossing Over Awards!

**~ Kyra**


End file.
